Le commencement de toute une vie
by merdergreysanatomy
Summary: Une nouvelle rencontre, un nouvel amour, une nouvelle histoire entre Meredith et Derek
1. Chapitre 1

Me voilà enfin arrivée à Seattle, mon avion vient tout juste de se poser à l'aéroport. Vous vous demandez peut être d'où je viens ? Alors voilà, il y a maintenant 2 mois, je finissais ma fac de médecine. Et qui dit fin de la fac dit début de l'internat. Aaah, l'internat de médecine, tout le monde en rêvait dans ma fac mais moi, je ne me voyais pas rester à Boston pour la faire. Ma mère, oui oui, la « grande » Ellis Grey, a travaillé au Seattle Grace Hospital, et comme je connais les lieux comme ma poche mais surtout le chef de chirurgie, Richard Webber qui est un grand ami de ma mère, je ne me voyais pas faire mon internat ailleurs qu'au SGH.

Donc me voilà, enfin, à Seattle. Après 5h30 de vol avec un gamin qui n'arrête pas de pleurer à côté de vous, je peux vous dire que vous sortez de l'avion encore plus épuisé qu'un vol « normale ». Enfin bref je m'égare... Heureusement que ma première journée de travail n'est que demain. Aujourd'hui, je dois aller visiter ma nouvelle maison. Elle se situe un peu à l'écart de la ville mais qu'est-ce que c'est bien de ne pas entendre le bruit des voitures quand tu veux dormir.

Après avoir galérer à retrouver ma valise et à sortir de l'aéroport me voilà dans un taxi avec une musique un peu trop forte à mon goût, ce qui n'a pas l'air de déranger mon chauffeur. Il faut vraiment que je pense à m'acheter une voiture au plus vite ! Heureusement, le chauffeur a mis peu de temps pour m'emmener jusqu'à mon nouveau chez moi et j'arrive 30min plus tard.

Les déménageurs sont déjà venus hier donc la maison est remplie de cartons. Je n'ai plus qu'à tout ranger mais ce n'est pas ma préoccupation première. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de visiter ma nouvelle ville !

Quelques minutes après une petite visite de ma maison, je me retrouve en plein milieu de Seattle, un peu perdue... Rappelle-toi Meredith de ne jamais partir seule à la découverte d'une ville que tu ne connais pas ! Parce que certes tu connais l'hôpital mais la ville pas du tout! Tant pis je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui voudra bien m'indiquer mon chemin. Ah tient lui, ce jeune homme là-haut, assis sur un banc, il n'a pas l'air méchant. Je m'approche de lui :

M : euh... Bonjour, je suis un peu perdue, pouvez-vous m'indiquez où se trouve la gare s'il vous plait ?

... : Oui bien sûr, vous voyez la voiture rouge garée là-bas ? Et bien vous tournerez à droite, ensuite au deuxième feu rencontré, vous tournerez à gauche puis...

M : oh la la attendez, excusez-moi de vous couper mais sinon je risque de tout oublier

Je sors une feuille et un stylo de mon sac et écrit ce qu'il m'a déjà dit et ce qu'il s'apprête à me dire

... : Vous tournerez encore à gauche avant de prendre la 3ème à droite et la gare se trouvera 50m plus haut

M : Merci beaucoup

Je tourne les talons avant même qu'il ne puisse me répondre quoi que ce soit. Je déteste parler à des inconnus, si vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.

Je retrouve finalement assez facilement la gare et j'attends l'arrivée de mon train.

Une fois arrivée chez moi, je m'affale sur mon canapé. C'était une journée vraiment épuisante entre les 5h de vol et la découverte de Seattle. Je décide de commander des sushis et range un peu mes cartons en attendant la livraison. Ce soir j'irai me coucher directement après mon repas, une grande journée m'attend demain !


	2. Chapitre 2

Mon réveil sonne à 6h00 et je peux vous dire qu'après 2 mois de vacances, se réveiller à 6h ce n'est pas facile. Mais aujourd'hui est un grand jour alors j'arrive à me tirer du lit assez rapidement. Je prends quelque affaires et part sous une douche bien froide pour me réveiller. Je décide de prendre un petit-déjeuner bien consistant pour tenir le coup. Je ne voudrais pas passer pour celle qui mange toutes les 15 minutes. Une fois mon déjeuner avalé, je pars finir de me préparer et après direction l'Hôpital !

~8h00, devant l'hôpital~

... : Encore vous, vous êtes encore perdue ? -il me sourit-

Ce n'est que quelques secondes après que je réalise que c'est l'homme à qui j'ai demandé mon chemin hier

M : Vous êtes drôle dis donc... Non en réalité je travaille ici, je suis interne

... : Oh très bien, on va se côtoyer tous les jours alors. Je suis titulaire ici. Dr Derek Shepherd, neuro -il me tend la main-

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire moi, la lui serrée, je ne peux quand même pas le laisser en plan comme ça? Oh et puis merde les bonnes manières !

Je lui tourne le dos et me dirige, grâce aux pancartes disposées un peu partout, vers les vestiaires.

Quand j'arrive aux vestiaires, plein de gens sont déjà là, à vrai dire c'est un peu le bordel, on dirait les vestiaires d'une équipe de foot. Tout le monde cri et est surexcité à l'idée de passer leur première journée loin des salles de classe. J'arrive tout de même à trouver une place libre sur le banc en face de mon casier attitré à l'année. Je lis les noms écrits sur les casiers à côté de moi « Cristina Yang, Georges O'Malley, Alex Karev et Izzie Stevens »

Je me change puis m'assois sur le banc quand une fille asiatique s'assoit à côté de moi

... : Je déteste les personnes surexcités comme ça

M : moi aussi, c'est horrible.

Je me tourne vers elle

M : Moi c'est Meredith Grey

Ok vous allez me dire que je suis censée détesté les gens que je ne connais pas mais cette personne à l'air comme moi alors je me suis lancée

... : Cristina Yang -elle me sourit- Attend Grey comme Ellis Grey

Je me suis peut être trompée, elle est sûrement comme tous les autres...

M : Oui c'est ma mère - je lui réponds sèchement-

C : oh sujet sensible, je suis désolée je ne dirai plus rien

Je lui souris en guise de remerciement

Soudain une infirmière arrive dans les vestiaires et nous explique qu'elle va appeler chacun de nous et nous envoyer avec notre résident et c'est alors que j'entends tout le monde chuchoté « Pas le tyran, pas le tyran »que je me retourne vers Cristina :

M : C'est qui le tyran ?

C : il parait que c'est le pire, il n'a aucune compassion envers ses internes d'où ce surnom de tyran

M : oh ok

Tous les internes sont appelés et il ne reste plus que Cristina, moi et 3 autres internes

I : Meredith Grey, Alex Karev, Georges O'Malley, Izzie Stevens et Cristina Yang avec le tyr... le Dr Miranda Bailey!

Je me retourne vers Cristina

M : Bon bah je crois qu'il est pour nous

C : Ouais

Un docteur, assez petit on ne va pas se mentir, arrive devant nous :

B : Vous êtes mes nouveaux internes, je suis Miranda Bailey, votre résidente

Je me penche discrètement vers Cristina

M : C'est elle le tyran ?

C : Il faut croire

B : Les deux demoiselles qui discutent, elles vont se taire quand je parle où je les envoie toute la semaine à la mine

Nous baissons toutes les deux la tête

B : Bon alors j'ai cinq règles. Apprenez-les par cœur. Règle N1 : ne vous embêter pas à faire de la lèche. Je vous déteste déjà. Ça ne changera pas. Protocole de trauma, liste de numéros de téléphone, bippers, -elles nous donnent tous ces objets tout en continuant à parler- les infirmières vous biperont. Vous répondrez à chaque appel au pas de course, ça c'est la règle N2. Votre premier poste commence maintenant et se termine dans 48h. Vous êtes des internes, des bidasses, personne, le bas de la chaîne chirurgicale. Vous effectuez les tests labo, vous travaillez une nuit sur deux jusqu'à ce que vous tombiez, et sans vous plaindre. Les salles de repos, les titulaires les accaparent. Dormez quand vous pouvez, où vous pouvez, ce qui m'amène à la règle N3. Si je dors, ne me réveiller pas à moins que votre patient soit en train de mourir. Règle N4 : le patient mourant ferait bien de ne pas être mort quand j'arrive. Non seulement vous aurez tué quelqu'un, mais vous m'aurez réveillé pour rien. On est d'accord ?

M : vous avez parlé de 5 règles, ça n'en fait que 4

B : Règle n5 quand je bouge vous bougez. Mais il s'avère que pour l'instant aucune urgence n'a voulu se produire. Comme c'est votre premier jour ici, je vous ai assigné à tous un titulaire pour que je sois tranquille ! Alors O'Malley avec le Dr Sloan en ORL, Yang avec le Dr Burke en Cardio, Stevens avec le Dr Hunt en Trauma, Karev avec le Dr Robbins en Pédiatrique et Grey avec le Dr Shepherd en Neuro. Et que personne viennent pleurer parce qu'il n'aime pas sa spécialité de la semaine ou son titulaire ! Je vous ai mis avec eux vous restez avec eux !

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée avec le Dr Shepherd, le seul sur qui je ne voulais pas tomber...


End file.
